James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 1
Here is part one of James Graham's fifth movie spoof of Treasure Planet style movie, which has part one with the Original Prologue narration. Cast *Jim Hawkins - Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) *Young Jim Hawkins - Tails the Fox (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Long John Silver - Sheriff Doughnut (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *Morph - Tweety (from Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries) *B.E.N. - Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) *Sarah Hawkins - Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Dr. Delbert Doppler - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Captain Amelia - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *First Mate Arrow - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) *Scroop - Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) *Pirates - Captain Hook's Crew, Troublesome Trucks, and Scylla (from Peter Pan, Thomas and Friends, and Hugo the Troll) *Hands - Burk (from Tonic Trouble) *Onus - Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros) *Billy Bones - Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Captain Flint - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) Transcript *(the story begins with James Graham Productions, presenting Treasure Planet in his style, with this modified Original Prologue narration by Adult Jim Hawkins) *Narrator: There are nights when the Etherium is as calm and peaceful as a pond on the planet Pelsinor. (a great Merchant ship goes by when it creaks as the wind blows) Nights when the Big Merchant ships with their cargoes of Arcturian solar crystals can expect a smooth ride. But there was a time when even the calmest night could give way to the unexpected... (a strange ship follows the Merchant Ship) PIRATES! The enemies of all of honest spacers. And the most feared of all these pirates... was the notorious Captain James Hook! (a pirate named Captain Hook turns his head around) *Captain Hook: FIRE! (his slaves obey. Maid Marian gasps and runs with Robin Hood. The cannons shoot at the big Merchant ship. A sail brakes off and breaks through a mirror, causing all the guests to flee in fright when they scream. As the pirate ship goes upward, the guests scream as they hug into each other) *Narrator: Like a Candarian zap wing over-taking its prey, Hook and his renegades would mysteriously swoop in out of nowhere... (the loving residents try to stop Hook's pirates, but are no match for them, as they knock them out, cold. Hook opens a treasure chest, shoots more loving residents, picks up some gold from a treasure chest, and laughs evilly) And then, gathering up their spoils... (the ship flies onward and vanishes) ...vanished without a trace. *Tails and Snow White: Wow! *Narrator: For a hundred years, stories passed from spacer to spacer of Hook's secret trove. Hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy, stowed with riches beyond imagination. The loot of a thousand worlds. *Tails and Narrator: Treasure Planet! *Snow White: Okay. Blow your nose. (Tails obeys) Good night, sonny. (Tails and his mom tuck themselves into bed and fall fast asleep) Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Treasure Planet Movie Spoofs Category:Treasure Planet Parts